Scorched
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A collection of smutty Connor/Abby drabbles. I'll post one each day so long as the muse is with me.
1. Shopping Trip

1. Abby had all manner of items in her shopping basket, the vast majority of which were engineered to titalate, stimulate and above all abuse his wedding tackle. Their shopping trip to "Ann Summers" was not going as well as Connor had hoped for.

Cock rings, harnesses, clamps, trusses, chains, weights and devices. He was both terrified and aroused. Two could play this game.

He went and got his own basket and started filling it up with things to use on HER!


	2. Cat Suit

2. Abby stood in front of Connor. She was dressed in a black rubber cat suit that showed every single curve of her body.

"Bend over and spread you legs, love," he commanded. She did as he asked and lay her chest on the kitchen table and set her feet apart. Connor smirked at the open slit in the crotch of her suit, revealing her pretty pink nether lips.

He saddled up behind her and none too gently pushed his hard cock deep inside her.


	3. Rent

3. She twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Twenty seconds later Abby was on her knees in front of him with his cock down her throat as she swallowed, sucked and at bit him like a woman possessed.

Yesterday when Connor had used his knowledge about her keeping Rex to blackmail is way into her flat, he had no idea this was in store for him.

He wondered what she'd do if he told her it would be at least a month before he could give her anything for the rent.


	4. Just Right

_With a nod to Casy Dee's spectacular fic "Just Right"._

4. Even if he was bloody huge, Abby was not the sort of girl to give up when presented with a challenge. She whimpered and felt tears brim in her eyes. She'd done a week of intensive yoga to prepare for this night. She'd also spent an hour alone with her best vibrator making sure she was sopping wet before inviting Connor into the bedroom.

She felt badly for him, being so enormous meant that most women didn't want anything to do with him. She loved him and she usually loved a big cock too. She was going to make this good for both of them, even if she couldn't walk straight for a week afterwards.

She rubbed her clit with her fingers and rocked her hips and bit by bit she seated herself down on his entire length. She took a few steadying breaths and started to move.


	5. The Bet

5. He swallowed hard, reaching deep for a measure of composure. He refused to cum yet. If he orgasmed before for the sand passed through the hour glass, he'd lose the bet and then he would be in serious trouble. Being at the mercy of Abby Maitland was both beautiful and terrible.

She pointed the muscle of her tongue and slid it forcefully along the slit at the head of his cock. He whimpered and bit the inside of his cheek. Not yet. He felt his balls tighten. He looked over at the bedside table. One more minute to go. He could do this.

He was relieved when she stopped touching him and flopped herself down beside him. He smiled, he was going to win for once!

Abby leaned in close and whispered in his ear,"Connor, I want to feel you cum in my ass."

Connor lost the bet.


	6. Lady's Choice

6. He usually liked Abby to take the lead, but every now and again, Connor liked to be the one in charge. He knew Abby did too and that if he ever pushed her too far she'd tell him so and use their safe word.

She was naked, blindfolded, bound and dangling from the ceiling. Connor gathered up his toys and advanced on Abby's vulnerable body.

"Pain or pleasure first?" he asked, as he licked up the juices that were running down her inner thighs.

"Pain please... Master."


	7. Insatiable

7. "Give me a few minutes and it'll be up," said Connor, trying to level out his breathing. He was thrashed, drenched in sweat and he couldn't feel his toes. He rolled off Abby and on to his back.

"A few minutes?" Abby pouted. She was beautiful, especially with her naked thighs coated in his seed. She was also awfully demanding tonight. He'd already brought her to four exceptional orgasms and after almost three hours of making love to her an instant erection a few seconds after coming inside her once more just wasn't going to happen.

"You're insatiable!"

Abby smirked and wrapped her hands around his soft cock, urging him back to hardness.

"Only for you."


	8. Banshee

8. "It was a perfectly innocent comment! I don't see why you're getting all bent out of shape over it," groused Connor as they entered the flat.

"Innocent? You told Becker and his men that I scream like banshee when I orgasm! How's that innocent?" Abby screeched at him. "How would you like it if I told them you like it when I fuck you with the strap-on? Hmmmm?"

"You've obviously never been in the men's showers."

Abby paused, letting his statement sink in before giving her head a shake and continuing. "I don't care, Connor! Our sex life is private. PRIVATE. Do you hear me?"

Connor sighed. "Yes Abby. Sorry Abby."

"Good. You're forgiven. Now, take off your clothes and get on the rack. You'll still need to be punished for your insubordination."

Connor smiled. "Yes Mistress."


	9. The Show

9. Abby lay panting on the bed, her nude body drenched in sweat. Lazily she reached down between her legs and eased out the large vibrating dildo from her sex. She haphazardly cast it aside in the general direction of the bedside table. She licked the sweat from the cleft above her upper lip and shuddered and jerked as another series of small orgasms overcame her.

"That was smokin' hot," rasped Connor hoarsely. He'd been watching the show from the end of the bed. Abby smiled, seeing the huge bulge in his jeans.

"Connor," Abby sighed. She'd been watching his face the whole time she'd been fucking herself with the dildo. Now she wanted him to put on a show for her. "Connor, get your cock out."


	10. More Than a Chance of Connors!

10. (Oh what could've been! A nod to "Cloudy With A Chance of Connors".)

Abby moaned around the cock in her mouth as it eased down her throat and then out till just the tip was at the back of her front teeth, then down it went again.

She was rocked back and forth between the one Connor who filled her pussy and the one that had his cock up her arse.

The two Connors that suckled greedily at her breasts also strummed her clit, making her orgasm constantly, over and over, never being allowed to come down from the peak of ecstacy.

Her hands worked furiously over the erections of another two Connors. Eleven more Connors watched the debauchery, wanking themselves, and awaiting their turn.

She was so full and she reveled in it. She was their goddess and they worshipped her.


	11. Smores

11. "That's a ridiculous amount," said Abby in shock and awe. "I look like I've rolled in melted marshmallow!" Another spurt of semen landed on her already drenched breasts and stomach.

Connor's hand continued to pump his cock and ejaculate on Abby's naked body. He smirked at her and one last jet of white arched over the length of her, landing right on her chin. Her pink tongue swept across and licked it up. Now if only there was some chocolate. She could be a 'smore'.

(I think I've plumbed the very depth of indecency with this one)


	12. Jealousy

12. The metal tabletop covered in all kinds of scientific implements was the first victim as Connor cleared it in one fell swoop, sending everything crashing to the floor. Abby's jeans and panties were the next casualty as he tore them from her body. He picked her up and practically tossed her on to the work station. Her breath was almost knocked from her, but she inhaled sharply when Connor climbed on top and mounted her roughly. He jacked her legs up over his shoulders, grabbed on to the edge of the table above her shoulders and locked her in place. She was bent in half and utterly helpless against his punishing thrusts.

He marked her, possessed her, made her completely his. As Abby screamed out her orgasm, she made a mental note. Kissing random soldiers to make Connor jealous worked, better than she could have ever hoped.


	13. Mistress

13. Abby lightly grazed his scrotum with the tip of the feather, making a shiver run all the way up his spine. The cock ring at the base of his shaft felt like a vice and fifty times too small for his girth. Spread eagle and strapped to the bed, Connor was utterly helpless and at her mercy. Mistress Abby could be a cruel one when she wanted to be. Her mouth descended and formed around the weeping head of his erect penis. She sucked hard and he sobbed.

"Please Abby, please," he begged.

"Ah ah ha," she cautioned and tugged on the chain attached to his clamped nipples, making him yelp.

"Mistress! Please Mistress... I can't take it anymore."

"Say the word and I'll stop. Do you want me to stop?"

He gulped. "No..."

"Good." She put aside the feather and picked up her riding crop.


	14. Say It

14. "Do ya want me?" Connor growled, his breath hot on her neck. He bit into her shoulder and she felt her core let down a flood of wetness.

"Y...yes," she whimpered, pushing back against him.

He ran his hands down her back and took hold of her hips. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock and Abby sobbed with need.

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Connor! Please!"

He obliged and rammed inside her to the hilt. Abby cried out and fell forward, face against the pillow as Connor began a series of punishing thrusts into her body. Abby bit into the pillow and moaned in ecstacy as she was catapulted to the biggest orgasm of her life.


	15. Helping Hand

15. Abby blushing and Connor smirking. The tables had definitely been turned. All her flirting and innuendoes were no match to her coming home and finding him butt naked in the living room having himself a jolly ol' wank in the afternoon. Especially with a pair of her panties in the hand he had wrapped around his cock.

"Just going to stand there and gape, Abby?" asked Connor. "Or you gonna help a bloke out?"


	16. Curtains

16. She needed to get curtains or she and Connor had to stop having sex in the middle of the living room floor.

Connor liked to have a good hard fuck in the afternoons if they were home, usually with Abby on her hands and knees and him pumping her from behind. He was so focused on the task at hand that he failed to notice that pretty much everyone in the flats across the street gathered around the same time to watch them.

She didn't mind. In fact it turned her on. She had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. With breasts bouncing wildly due to the force of his thrusts Abby could only close her eyes, scream out her orgasm and hope that their neighbours enjoyed the show.


	17. Dammit, Sex pollen, Again

17. "Abby!" He growled, grabbing her around the waist and tugging at her tracksuit bottoms and panties. He bent her over the table in her lab. She heard the zip go down on his jeans and then seconds later his hard cock filled her up to the hilt. Abby cried out at the very sudden and very large intrusion. She didn't know what had come over him, but she wasn't complaining. She'd been on her way from the gym at the ARC after her workout when he'd pulled her into her lab.

They'd most definitely get caught. For one thing her lab was mostly windows and secondly, Connor was shouting. things like "FUCK YES ABBY!" "YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT!" "LOVE YOUR HOT WET CUNT!"

He pounded her for all she was worth and Abby was on the fast track to an earth shattering orgasm.

She noticed absently that the entire lab was covered in a golden powder. She turned her head and saw that one of her flower specimens had exploded.

Dammit. Sex pollen. Again.


	18. Never Enough

18. "I can never get enough of you," purred Abby, giving the column of flesh in her hands one long, lacivious lick from root to tip. She laved her tongue over the broad head, lapping up the little drops of precum.

"That... that so?" he grit out, feeling his abdomenal muscles quiver. He didn't want to come too soon, but they'd been so overwhemlmingly busy lately at the ARC they'd barely had time for a kiss let alone anything else. That being said...

"Oh most definitely. I love the flavour of your skin." She punctuated her statement with another long lick up his length. "But I like the flavour of something else even more." The corner of her mouth turned into a wicked little grin before she took him in her mouth and down.


	19. Breakfast of Champions

19. He moaned, his tone reverent. He had his face buried in Abby's pussy as she ground herself against his face. There were many ways to be wakened in the morning, but Connor's favourite was most definitely Abby sucking him off. Just after she'd swallowed down his release, Connor returned the favour. He tugged her up and she straddled his face. He grabbed her arse cheeks and brought her down.

He devoured her with deep penetrating jabs of his tongue, long sweeps over her labia and concentrated swirls around her clit. He tugged at her nether lips with his teeth, suckled upon her nub. He was in heaven.

Abby keened loudly and Connor doubled his efforts, bringing her to new levels of pleasure as several orgasms coursed through her. She collapsed next to him and Connor turned to kiss her good morning.

"Thanks babe," smiled Abby dolefully, grabbing for his half hard cock. Connor smacked and licked at his wet his lips and face as he rolled on top of her.

"No, thank you, breakfast of champions, that."


	20. Trust

20. It was a novel sensation for her, having Connor's tongue snaking between her nether lips, the hot wet muscle laving at her, tasting her, pleasuring her. He was more than a little shocked at her reluctance to let him make love to her in this fashion, until she explained.

Her past boyfriends never had. She was too skittish to let them. She couldn't explain why it was more intimate for her than having their cocks inside her, but it was.

Until Connor, she'd never been able to associate sex with love. He asked her to trust him and reluctantly she agreed. Now as he brought her to an intense climax with only his tongue, she was very glad she had. He never disappointed her, never hurt her and always, always made her feel safe and loved.


	21. Persuasion

21. Connor was making it really difficult. She was supposed to be finishing up her reports, but he saw fit to parade around the flat stark naked with a full erection, trying to convince her that she could finish the reports later and have sex with him now.

She caught a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the far wall, working his hand up and down his length, moaning softly. Immediately she flushed with arousal, feeling herself grow wet. He really did have a beautiful cock, long and thick and rather pleasing to look at. It felt amazing when it was inside of her, as she well knew all to well.

She rolled her eyes, saved her document and got up from the desk.

"Fine! You win. But you better give me the best damn orgasm of my life or I'm never letting you manipulate me like this again!" she said as she stormed off towards the bedroom. He caught up with her immediately, tackling her to the bed. He kissed her senseless.

"Oh, it's a guarantee Abby! An absolute guarantee!"


	22. Subtlety

22. Two days after Connor moved into Abby's flat he learned that she was, for all intents and purposes, a nudist. He came down from the loft and found her getting herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast without a stitch of clothing on. He gaped and rushed off the bathroom and wanked himself in the shower until he exploded on to the tiles with a loud moan. When he emerged she was dressed and ready for another day investigating anomalies.

When they came home, she stripped bare and watched some television while he had another shower. After three more days of watching her do everything inside the flat completely starkers, he decided to boldly follow her lead. He came down the next morning naked as the day he was born and proudly said good morning to her as he walked past into the bathroom. Abby grinned at him. From that moment on if they were home alone, they were naked.

Connor did have to be careful because even though he was getting used to seeing her naked, his body still responded. Throw pillows and books were his weapon of choice to hide his impressive erection. Abby still caught the occasional glimpse and smiled wickedly at him.

A week later Connor couldn't stand it any longer. He had to do something or he was going to get carpel tunnel syndrome from so much masturbation. He marched right up to her, intent on finding out what all the nakedness was about.

"Listen, Abby..." he began. Abby took his face in her hands and brought her mouth to his. She kissed him fiercely and he returned it with equal fervor.

"Took you long enough!" she said with a smile. "I thought you would've reacted two seconds after you first saw me naked. I was ready for you before I even put the milk on my cereal!"

"Really?"

"Really! Can we please have sex now?" Connor could only nod vigorously. Abby jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll try and be less subtle in the future."


	23. You Can Leave Your Hat On

23. After Abby had confessed that she had fantasies about doing a striptease for him, Connor deemed this little demonstration very, very necessary. He'd set the mood to be romantic, but when she walked out of the bedroom in a teensy tiny bra and panty set with a shear babydoll nightie over top he'd nearly come in his pants right then and there.

She put on music and started slowly, just swaying to the rhythm. She danced and writhed before his eyes, intimately touching herself and bit by bit peeling away the scant layers of clothing. When she was nude save for a pair of thigh high stockings and three inch pumps she went down to the floor and crawled to him like a hungry cat after its prey.

Her hands went up his legs and to his trousers, easing them down until his hard cock sprang free. She gave him one long, languid lick from root to tip. As she took him down her throat he groaned and absently wondered if she'd let him install a stripper pole in the bedroom.


	24. On Top Of The World

24. Having sex at the top of the ferris wheel, especially when you were rather nervous about heights, ranked very high near the top of Connor's list of "Very Stupid Things You've Let Your Girlfriend Talk You Into Just Because She Flashed You Her Nipples".

Abby on the other hand was wild and adventurous. Upon learning that the power feed to the wheel was on the blink and they'd be stuck at the top of the world for at least a half hour while repairs were made, she pulled up her tshirt and unhooked her bra. Upon first sight of plump and perfect Abby breasts, Connor was reduced to gibberish. She undid his belt, his jeans and started with a blow job to get him hard. She climbed out from the barrier across their legs, straddled Connor, pushed her panties aside under her skirt and took him fully inside her.

Connor held on to her for dear life, terrified she'd fall as the suspended bench they were sat in swayed as Abby rocked herself atop him. Abby held on to him rode him hard while kissing the breath from him. Their mutual climax was explosive and came just as the ferris wheel started up again. Abby climbed off him and back in her seat.

"So, fun?" she asked as she obligingly tucked him back into his trousers.

"Oh yeah, so much fun."


	25. Cum uppance

25. Connor gently rolled his hips against her backside, causing Abby to reach behind her and give him a smack on his thigh.

"Stop it, you're being inappropriate," hissed Abby. Getting an erection in church, especially his mother's church, on Christmas Eve was HIGHLY inappropriate. He couldn't help himself. Abby was dressed in a very lovely and fitted red silk dress that left her creamy, beautifully shaped shoulders exposed as well as a healthy amount of cleavage. The white downy wrap his mother had knit for her out of cashmere made her look like an angel. He was smitten, enraptured and totally turned on.

They were supposed to be singing Christmas carols, but all Connor could do was prod between the cheeks of her arse with his mercifully clothed erection. He pressed his fingers into her hips and to everyone else it just looked like he was being affectionate. Abby knew better. He was just insatiably horny. Normally she was perfectly happy about that, but there was a time and a place.

"Connor?"

"Yes, love?"

She tilted her head back to whisper something naughty in his ear. Connor groaned.

"Oh shit!" he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" asked Abby.

"I just... I just came in me pants!"

"Heh. Serves you right."


	26. Storm

26. (set during Cretaceous time, in case it isn't obvious)

The rain was torrential, the wind was howling and they were both completely caked in mud and grass. Thunder rumbled through the air and lightening illuminated the sky. In the distance high above the Earth the anomaly shimmered like a comet crashing through the atmosphere. Connor and Abby had no idea where it lead to and even if they did, it was hundreds of feet high and they'd never hope to reach it.

The storm had sent all the creatures running for shelter or far away to escape the deluge.

The lone pair of humans had watched, shivering and lamenting for some time until the energy of the storm began to penetrate into their bodies and a violent lust took them over. They completely tore each others clothes off and Connor pushed Abby down to the muddy ground on to her hands and knees. They fucked like wild animals while the storm raged.

He felt her entire body shudder as he unsheathed himself completely then slammed into her again, and again, and again. He orgasmed with a howl and exploded into her body and Abby came with a mighty scream that echoed through the entire valley.


	27. It's A Deal

27. "Come with me to the storage closet. I'll do yah a good one for Christmas," said Connor, giving her bum a pinch.

"Connor! You are so crude sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you," replied Abby, smacking his hand away. They were at the ARC's first Christmas party. Jess had organized it. This environment wasn't exactly condusive to merriment, but they were making the best of it. Lester refused to put on the Father Christmas suit, but had no problem packing away the shortbread.

The small group was standing around looking awkward and Connor was bored, hence his michievious antics.

"Because you love me, that's why. Please Abby? Just a quickie. I'll be in n' out in less than five."

"How romantic."

"You do this for me and..."

"And you'll what?"

"I'll let you do anything you want to me when we get home."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Promise."

"Even if I want to truss your cock n' balls up like the Christmas goose and whip them with a cat o' nine tails?"

"Umm..."

She grinned at him and took him by the hand, leading him to the storage closet.

"Abby, love, maybe I spoke too soon."

She pulled him in to the little room and closed the door. She grabbed his hard-on through his trousers and gave him a firm squeeze.

"You better make the most of your five minutes, Connor Temple, because when we get home... your ass is MINE!"


	28. Wavelength

28. Abby unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time, slowly revealing her creamy flesh. Connor was transfixed as she slowly peeled away the silk to reveal... that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was gobsmacked, aroused and intoxicated by the sight of her perfect, plump breasts. Connor took a step forward. Abby smirked at him and lowered the zip at the side of her skirt, then let it fall and pool at her ankles. She wasn't wearing panties either.

She took a step forward, laying her hands upon his shoulders. "I think we're on the same wavelength tonight," she spoke quietly. "Aren't we?"

He gulped and licked his lips. He tentatively placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He couldn't speak, but he nodded his head.

"Then get naked, Connor, and make love to me."


	29. Trajectory

29. Connor watched her watching him. With his hand closed around his thick cock, he fisted his hand up and down the length. He sat astride Abby, straddling her thighs and looming over her. She was on the bed and naked under him, eyes fixed on his hand working furiously over his impressive erection. She licked her lips and gripped the bed linen. She wanted him inside her so badly she was positively aching for it, but at the same time watching him do this was completely hyponotizing.

Connor shuddered and groaned, then came in hot jets that arched across her body and hit her in the face.

"Connor!" she cried, rather annoyed, but still licking up his spendings from her chin, lips and nose.

"Sorry Abby, but this one got away from me a bit."


	30. Technique

30. "Oh god, oh god, oh OH OH CONNOR!" Abby cried as the most powerful orgasm of her young life ripped through her. She shook and sobbed for several minutes before she finally came back to earth.

Connor rolled off her, letting a flood of their combined spendings flow out over her inner thighs.

"That was amazing Connor! I've never come so hard in all my life. That little twist thing you did... near the end..." Abby gushed.

"Thought you'd appreciate that," Connor spoke, his voice full of manly pride.

"I did! Wow. Just... just... wow."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! You're amazing!"

"Ready for round two?"

Abby glanced over at him, surprised to find him hard again already. Her eyes went as large as saucers and he pulled her on top of him. "I want to watch you ride me Abby."


	31. Oh Canada!

31. "I couldn't resist after all the times she's done it to me," whined Connor.

Becker patted his friend on the shoulder. "It was a valiant effort, mate, but women are just far better at this sort of thing."

"Yeah, 'spose so. Has Lester really suspended me?"

"I'm afraid so. Look at it as a holiday. You can catch up on your reading." Connor shrugged. Becker stood up and handed Connor his clothes, which Becker had kindly retrieved for him. "The next time you surprise Abby by waiting naked for her in her lab, make sure she's not giving the scientists from the Canadian team a tour of the facilities."


	32. Packing

32. "I think it may surprise you just a little bit," said Connor, cupping the hefty bulge in his trousers. Abby knew full well what he was packing. She'd been spying on him when he'd been having his morning wanks in the shower. She'd been teasing him that he probably wasn't man enough for her, but she knew better. This little game had all been leading up to this moment. Connor arched his eye brow and slowly lowered the zip. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his well above average cock. It was rather long, rather thick and had Abby salivating, but that wasn't part of her game.

With a sharp gasp she collapsed to the ground, pretending to faint. Connor was crashed to the ground beside her.

"Abby! Abby!" he cried, giving her a shake, causing her bathrobe to fall open, revealing her nude body. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank heavens! I'm sorry Abby. I didn't think it would scare you that much!"

Abby grinned and gripped him by his shirt and flipped him under her. In one smooth motion she sunk herself down on his erection and yelped at the intrusion. Okay... so he was a bit bigger than she anticipated. After a moment to adjust Abby locked eyes with the very surprised, but very eager Connor and started to rock her hips.


	33. Quitting Time

33. "Abby... Abby.. please! UGH! I'm t... t... t... try... trying to I'm trying to input this data before we.. guh... go ho.. ho...hoooooome!" Connor ground out, which promptly dissolved into a long drawn out moan as he finally ejaculated. Abby swallowed down his release until he was completely spent. She pulled her lips off his now softened cock with a pop and climbed out from underneath his desk. She got to her feet and cupped his face, bringing her mouth to his for a fiery kiss before sauntering away.

"Hurry up, would you Connor? It's time to go home!" she smiled.


	34. Distraction

34. (Cretaceous time again!)

They rolled together on the ground, all grasping and needy. Connor hooked Abby's knees over his arms and ground against her, making her cry out as he filled her almost beyond her limits. Abby's hands clawed at ther earth for purchase, anything to anchor her. She writhed and moaned beneath him and his punishing thrusts. He came over her, bending her body nearly in half and stroked her sweet spot. She screamed as she exploded in orgasm. Connor came with a mighty howl and released in powerful spurts.

They had no time to recover before the tell tale sounds of raptors approaching had them on their feet and running for the safety of their shelter.

This was the last time they let a bit of skinny dipping distract them!


	35. Sacred

35. He writhed with her, matching every movement, swimming in an ocean of sweat, and scent. He felt his entire body be over come with sensations he'd never experienced before. He whispered words of love and lust in her ear and she echoed them. With every thrust he sent waves of devotion over her. He'd give until there was nothing left. Everything that he was would be for her. Urgent, frantic, biting, kissing, grasping, clawing. They were wild and abandoned, taken to new highs and beyond.

This was sacred and this time it wasn't a dream.


	36. MINE!

36. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arching backwards until her palms touched the ground, Abby used her powerful thigh muscles to lock and flip him so he landed flat on his back with her straddling him. She practically tore his trousers off him to get had that huge, hard cock of his. She growled with lust and impaled herself in one fell swoop. Eyes wild with lust and rage Abby rode him hard and fast while Connor just tried to keep up.

He really hadn't meant to flirt with that cute girl at the pub. He was just being polite and never actually considered doing anything with her, not when he was so head over heels in love with Abby. He was shocked when Abby stormed out and even more shocked when he arrived home and found her naked and vibrating with emotion.

Connor groaned as he shot inside her and Abby snarled possively as she too climaxed. He lay passive beneath her and she hauled him up by his shirt so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"You. Are. MINE!" she growled.

"Yes... yes Abby!"


	37. Punctuality

37. His jeans opened, his boxers went down, her tights and knickers were around her knees. Connor bent her over the desk in Lester's office and she cried out as he entered her with a powerful thrust.

"Shhh!" he whispered hoarsely, covering her mouth with his hand. His other hand held her down at the small of her back as he set up a pace of punishing thrusts into her willing body. He fucked her hard and fast. Her clit ground against the edge of the desk and Abby's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed. She felt Connor seize and shoot into her. His hand came away from her mouth and he reluctantly slipped out of her. They righted their clothes as quickly as possible.

Less than a minute later, Lester and the rest of the team entered the office.

"I must say," said Lester. "You two have been exceptionally punctual for these morning meetings lately. Something I should be concerned about?"

"Nope," said Connor. "Everything's fine, isn't it Abby?"

"Yeah. Great. Fantastic even," she replied.

Lester narrowed his eyes at them. These two had been trouble since the day he met them.


	38. Drowning

38. She surrendered. Abby closed her eyes and reached behind her to take hold of the bed frame. Her mouth fell slack and her breathing increased. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and a fine sheen of sweat prickled at her skin.

Connor moved inside her, the heat of his breath against her cheek. She was stretched and hot around his him and he stroked her in all the right places. His chest was abrasive against her tight nipples and the coarse hair surrounding his cock ground against her clit.

His hands grasped her thighs, pulling her to meet his forceful thrusts with the unrelenting pace he set. She was surrounded by him, drowing in him. Her every nerve was on fire. She prayed it would never end.


	39. Accommodation

39. Connor looked up and gaped at her in disbelief.

"You want me to do... what?" he gasped. She was standing there in black latex skin tight trousers, four inch heels and was naked from the waist up. She was holding a riding crop. Her hands were gloved and she looked like she wanted to eat him alive.

"I want you to pull down your trousers and bend over the arm of the couch so I can tan that cute little hide of yours," Abby explained.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because, Connor, it gets me wet."

"Oh. Ohhhh! Um and when that happens?"

"When that happens I'll need some relief. I'm sure you'd be willing to accommodate me. Wouldn't you?"

Connor nodded his head and got naked in record time.


	40. Caught

40. He moaned against her lips and deepened the kiss. Abby squeaked when he grabbed her by the cheeks of her arse and lifted her up off the ground, encouraging her to wrap his legs around his waist. He pressed the hard bulge of his erection to her centre. Rubbing against each other through their jeans was hungry and intense, with both wanting more. He flatened her against the trunk of a tree and ground against her so hard Abby whimpered in both pain and pleasure. He kept it up until she shattered and came. Connor was about to come when they were interupted.

"Oi!" shouted Danny. "You two! Stop humping like a couple of teenagers! There's still a herd of triceretops to get back through the anomaly!"


	41. First, But Not The Last

41. Connor took a deep breath and removed his finger from her arse, then replaced it with the tip of his cock. He eased himself into Abby's tight back passage one slow inch at a time. She whimpered, groaned and gasped as she was filled. When he was fully seated he held himself still, then sat back on his thighs, bringing her with him.

Abby felt tears prickling at her eyes. This was too intense. When Connor eased three fingers into her sopping wet pussy the tears did come. She grabbed on to his forearms and moaned very loudly. He bounced her on his cock and fucked her cunt with his fingers, thumb pressed to the hard nub of her swollen clit. When she finally came it was so powerful she nearly blacked out.

This was definitely not the last time they'd be doing this.


	42. In For A Penny, In For A Pound

42. "I'm sorry for letting this one get so out of hand," said a naked Abby, huddling in her blanket next to an equally as naked Connor who was wrapped up in his own blanket.

"No, no, it's fine. I went along with it." The handcuffs around his wrists were a bit on the tight side.

"Still, it was my idea that got us into this mess." Abby liked to live life on the edge. She also liked the thrill she got from having sex in semi public places. Normally in the bushes at the park was a safe bet, except for today there was a family fun day put on by a local school. Hundreds of children and their parents were all over the park and they'd got caught mid-coitus by a screaming bunch of ten year olds who were probably now scarred for life.

Connor sighed and patted her knee. "It's okay, Abby, we'll just call Danny and he'll talk to his cop friends, get us off."

Abby nodded and squirmed in her seat. She never did get her orgasm and neither did he. The back seat of the squad car was comfy. The cops would be talking to the parents and getting statements for a little while yet. Connor looked positively sinful in handcuffs and he was already naked, probably still hard too. Her own handcuffed hands dipped her his blanket and took hold of him to stroke him.

"Abby! What are you doing?"

She moved over him and hooked her hands around his neck and sunk herself down on his hard cock.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, Connor."


	43. With A Cherry On Top

43. She slowly leaned down over Connor and licked his nipple, making him groan very loudly. Abby giggled and squeezed out another dollop of whipped cream from the can on to his neck and licked that up too. She put a little on the tip of his nose and licked. Connor's wrists were handcuffed to the bed posts. He was helpless as she toyed with him. Abby grinned at him and brought the can to herself. She covered her own nipple with the sweet cream then bent her head down while holding up her breast and licked herself clean. Connor gaped. That was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Please Abby!"

"No way. I haven't had my treat yet." She shimmied down his body to his erect cock. She covered the entire length in whipped cream save for the bulbous red head. "Mmmm... the cherry on top always was my favourite part." With that, her mouth descended.


	44. A Little Romance

44. Connor stared wide eyed and grabbed at the growing bulge in his jeans. Abby smiled wickedly at him and seated herself back down on the massive purple dildo she held underneath her. She went slowly as the massive girth spread her open one agonizingly slow inch at a time. She whimpered and bit into her bottom lip. Her nipples were rock hard and her juices ran down her inner thighs. She knew there was no way she'd be able to accept Connor's size if she didn't practice first on something smaller.

Abby gasped in shock as Connor's erection actually burst the zip and buttons on his jeans. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. He stripped himself bare and climbed on to the bed with Abby. He lifted her off the fake phallus and replaced it with his cock. He lowered her down and she shuddered as she was filled almost beyond her limits. It was damn good thing she liked a little pain with her pleasure.

"Love you, Abby," he whispered against her lips. She smiled and began to move. She also liked a little romance too.


	45. Sext

45. Connor knew his face was beet red. He felt it from his chest all the way to the tips of his ears. He was supposed to be focused on the anomaly and whatever it was Stephen and Cutter were saying, but Abby had texted him several times... with pictures.

The first was his bedroom. The second was her in his bedroom. The third was her _naked_ in his bed. The fourth was her wearing a pair of his fingerless gloves. The fifth was a close up of her pussy. The sixth was of her fingers, with his gloves on, fucking herself. The seventh was of her looking blissed out in post orgasmic bliss laying naked in his bed. The eighth was just text, no pictures.

_Hurry home Connor._


	46. Waste Not

46. He bit his lip and recalled of the image of Abby on her bed, splayed out, one hand busy between her legs in _his_ fingerless gloves, and the other toying with her nipples. He'd watched her through the crack between the door and the wall... hottest thing he'd ever seen and read his name on her lips as she came. He'd frozen, torn between striding into her room and pounding into her until she screamed... and running away for an urgent wank. He'd run.

He couldn't shake the images from the night before. His hand gripped his morning erection, stroking franticly. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He needed a cold shower. When he got to the bottom of the stairs to the loft she was there waiting for him. She was dressed in only a pair of panties and a little singlet. She looked down at his tented boxers, then back up at his face.

"I hope you weren't going to let that go to waste in a cold shower Connor Temple," she said. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	47. Musings

47. Abby wondered what it might feel like to be the one tied down and helpless. She was working towards it, and she did trust Connor implicitly, but something still held her back. For now however, she was determined to make him feel loved, worshipped and thoroughly well sexed.

She gripped his erection, barely able to handle his girth, and stroked him. "You really do have a magnificent cock. I'd even call it beautiful," she said, the flames from the candles on the bedside table dancing in her eyes.

"Really?" He gasped and jerked when she slid her thumb over the slit of his cock head.

"I do. Long and thick, just how a girl wants it. But even better..." She straddled him and slowly sank herself down until she took him fully. "You know how to use it!"


	48. Love Makes Everything Better

48. "You never disappoint, Connor Temple," she purred, laying beside him on the bed, pressing her naked body against him.

"Yeah? You're not just saying that?" he asked, stretching out and pulling her close.

"No, I'm not just saying it. It's been wonderful each and every time. From the first all the way back in the Cretaceous to just now."

"Hmmm... I think it must be because of you."

"That so?"

"Definitely. Love makes everything better."

Abby smiled and hugged him tightly. "I think you're right."


	49. In Master Temple's Dungeon

49. Abby yelped with each blow of the paddle against the reddened cheeks of her arse. She bit hard into her gag and anticipated the next jarring spank. It came and she let down a flood of wetness, feeling her juices trail down her inner thighs. Her nipples rubbed abrasively against the surface of the platform over which she was bent. At the same time, the little chain that linked her nipple and clit clamps tugged on the little bundle of nerves between her legs, driving her ever closer to her ultimate climax.

When the blows ceased she growled in frustration and yanked on the retraints that held her wrists down and held her upper body flat against the platform.

"Ah ah," cautioned Connor. "Patience is a virtue. Don't disobey your Master or you won't be allowed to come."

Whimpered and forced herself to be calm and submissive. Connor's hand rubbed her sore cheeks and she whined. He bent over her and she could feel his cock prodding at her entrance. "Hard. I want to fuck you hard," he whispered in her ear. "Would my girl like that?"

She nodded vigorously. He obliged her and penetrated hard, making her yelp again. He held himself still and Abby squirmed, trying to encourage him to move. He unbuckled the straps of the gag and peeled it away from her mouth. He reached down underneath her and gave the chain a tug. Abby shrieked and sobbed with frustration. Everything he was doing was bringing her to the brink of orgasm, but it wasn't enough.

"Beg for it. Beg me to fuck you," commanded Connor.

"Please! Please let me come. Please Master". He pressed a kiss between her sweaty shoulder blades.

"Good girl. You can come whenever you're ready." With that, he withdrew his cock and slammed back into her her with all his might. He kept good on his promise and fucked her hard, giving her the most powerful orgasm of her life.


	50. A Devil And An Angel

50. Connor suddenly found himself at a loss for words. There she was, standing before him in black leather stilleto boots that went all the way up her thighs. She wasn't wearing panties, but she was wearing new rings through her nipples. She'd slicked her hair back and put on red lipstick. She looked somewhere between a devil and an angel.

"Connor, are you just going to stare or are you going to get up off that couch and fuck me?"


	51. Connor The Barbarian

51. He was quite the barbarian when it came to sex, Abby discovered. She lay on the floor next to her bed completely drenched in sweat, covered in both their spendings, limp, bruised and completely shagged senseless. She didn't think she could move if her life depended on it. Where Connor got all that energy she'd never know.

He was an animal when he let go of his inhibitions. He grabbed, bit, licked, pulled, pushed, twisted, and growled. He had unending stamina and after three hours straight, Abby was spent. She was glassy eyed and drunk on the constant orgasms he'd wrung out of her. She was also pretty sure she was going to walk funny for at least a week.

Connor slipped off the bed and joined her on the floor, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Let me know when you're ready for round two, Abbs," said Connor, giving his new erection a stroke. "That was a pretty decent warm-up."


	52. Things That Are Sexy

52. "Things that are sexy, Connor: making love in the shower under very hot water with lots of steam; sitting on a beach under the stars; long walks in the park on a snowy day; having a late lie in bed on a Sunday and making love before breakfast; dinner and wine by a roaring fire at a Chalet in the Alps. Getting a decent mental picture here?"

Connor nodded, keeping his head down. He was appropriately shamed by his behavior. He was going to take his proper licks like a good boy and never never make a mistake like that again.

"Things that _are not_ sexy... CONNOR! Are you listening?" She was on fire with rage, her blue eyes wild and intimidating. It didn't help him much that she was dressed in only her bra and panties. Her admonishment of him had carried over into the bedroom after they got home. She continued as she changed out of her work clothes.

"Yes... yes Abby. Sweetheart," replied Connor timidly.

"Don't sweetheart me, Temple! Things that _are not_ sexy: EVERYTHING YOU TRIED TO DO TODAY AT THE ARC! My lab, the menagerie, your office and the bloody main hub - what on earth were you thinking? Well?" Her hands were on her hips, her chest was heaving, along with her bosom. Her skin was flushed, her nipples erect. Fuck, she was irresistible. All his regret suddenly evaporated and was replaced by pure unadulterated lust. Her advanced on her and violently tore her panties away from her body. Abby yelped a second before he crushed his mouth to hers. He lifted her up and slammed her against the door. He fumbled with his clothes and got his erect cock out, pushing himself inside her to the hilt. Abby groaned and moved with him as he fucked her for all she was worth.

"How's THIS for sexy?" he growled, tearing her bra away.

"Yes! Yes! Definitely sexy! Don't stop! Oh yes, Connor!"


	53. Taking Care

53. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him close.

"Oh Connor, what am I going to do with you?" Abby sighed, burying her nose against his neck. He shrugged, still feeling low and dejected. It was NOT his fault that Rex had mucked up his experiment and almost cost several people, including Rex and Connor, their lives. Fortunately Connor was quick thinking and fast acting and he'd prevented the tragedy. Still, getting royally chewed out by Philip Burton over the incident hadn't done his ego any good. Connor was having a horrible time adjusting to the new regime and truth be told, so was she.

Abby had taken him from the ARC and to a hotel for the night rather than Jess' flat where they'd been staying.

Abby pressed a kiss to his neck and Connor groaned. She sucked on his pulse point and gave him more kisses. Her hand went down and cupped the substantial bulge in his trousers, giving him a caress. He groaned and his fingers dug into her hips.

"Maybe I do know what to do with you afterall," smiled Abby.


	54. Imagination

54. "I can just imagine," groaned Connor, giving his erection a squeeze as his hand moved up and down his shaft. His phone was to his ear and Abby's voice was speaking to him. He was up north with the team investigating an anomaly and was presently camped out by himself in the back of an ARC vehicle. He was grateful for the tinted windows as the soldiers were patrolling just outside.

"Oh... Connor. I'm so wet for you... my thighs are sticky, just how you like them. I need your cock... it hurts, I need you inside me so bad..." Abby panted in his ear. He could hear her breath hitch and the hot wet sounds of her fingers fucking herself. "Are you close?"

"Yes... yes, Abby... keep talking!" His hand worked furiously on his cock, striving for his release.

"Your cock..."

"Yeah?"

"It's... ugh!" Words failed her as she hit her peak. Her cries of ecstasy were more than enough to bring him off and he coated his hand and stomach with semen. "Connor?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Love you, miss you."

"Love you too."


	55. Again?

55. It was one of the most amusing things she'd seen in a long time. Nine soldiers, Matt, Becker and Connor all streaking naked through the ARC. Abby had been at Jess' station have a girly chat when the men had come running past them. The women exchanged a look of shock and quickly followed. Connor spotted them following and grabbed Becker's arm, stalling his mad dash to the showers. The men looked at the women, exchanged a look themselves and advanced with a predatory gate... and obvious erections.

Becker grabbed Jess and kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall.

"Jess, I've been in love with you for months, but I was too afraid to act on it," said Becker, his voice hot and deep. "But I can't stand it any longer, I have to have you. Now!" Jess merely squeaked and nodded her head. Becker scooped her off the floor and dashed to the nearest office with her in his arms.

Abby smiled at them, pleased those two were finally getting together until a moment later Connor threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her lab. She was upside down and naked with Connor's cock giving her a good seeing to inside of one minute. After seven earth shattering orgasms the pair lay sweaty and satiated on the floor.

"Um... Connor?" Abby asked. "What was all that about?"

"Sex pollen. Again."


	56. Enticement

56. "For a moment I almost thought you were going for an orgy," growled Connor as he pumped Abby with his hard cock in the alley outside of the club. She'd been dancing and writhing on the dance floor with Jess and a number of other sexy young women. They were all touching and grinding against each other and both Connor and Becker were astonished and aroused.

Abby had given him a look from across the dance floor and he quickly followed after her as she snuck outside. He'd pushed her up against the wall and put her legs around his hips. After a few moments of fumbling with their clothes he was inside her and she was smiling. She'd gotten exactly what she was going for.


	57. In Mistress Abby's Dungeon

57. "Promises to keep, Connor," said Abby, towering above him and giving his leash a tug.

"Yes, Mistress," he said, kissing her black leather stilletto boots. He kissed his way up her legs to her wet center, his mouth closed around the swollen nub of her clitoris and he suckled urgently. He closed his hands around her knees to steady himself and to keep her standing. He abandoned her clit to lick between her lips, his tongue hot and wet. Abby gasped and her thighs quaked as she orgasmed. Connor sat back in his submissive possition as Abby calmed.

"That's one, good boy. But I believe I was promised ten orgasms before the hour was up. You've got your work cut out for you. Don't you?"

Connor smiled. "Yes, Mistress."


	58. Abby: Warrior Princess

58. He felt vulnerable and exposed, mostly because he was. He was the prize of the day. Of the decade, actually, because there hadn't been a man in these parts for a very long time. The anomaly had opened on an island in Ancient Greece inhabited only by women... very horny women who wanted man flesh. Most of the soldiers had been 'claimed' already, but when they went for Connor, Abby would have none of it.

She'd been fighting all comers with her bare hands one at time for the 'right' to claim Connor as hers. He'd been stripped bare and laid on the sacrificial table. He hated to admit it, but Abby fighting with other hot women over him was extremely arousing. He couldn't help the erection he was now sporting.

Abby knocked out her last opponent and the women erupted in cheers. They'd never seen a a warrior more fierce than Abby. She advanced on her prize, tearing the clothes from her body as she did. She was wild eyed, full of adrenaline and she wanted her man NOW.

Abby mounted the alter and mounted Connor, fucking him like a woman possessed. Connor's wrists and ankles were bound so he could do nothing but accept that he was being taken as her mate. Not that he was complaining. He looked around them, seeing that they were being watched by the whole tribe. This was right out of a fantasy novel. He was jolted out of his toughts by Abby grabbing his hair and pulling hard as she crushed her mouth to his.

She moved at a frezied pace and seconds later they both exploded with intense orgasms. She collapsed atop him and sighed.

"Abby?"

"Gotta protect my man, don't I?"

"Think you could protect me again?"

"What do you... oh!" He smirked and pitched his hips up and surged into her with his new erection.


	59. Hero's Reward

59. When he stumbled into the flat Connor winced in pain and Abby was immediately at his side, keeping him up on his feet.

"It'll be okay honey, we just gotta get you to the bed and you can rest," said Abby soothingly. Connor nodded and went with her, each step agony. Today had been tough, really tough. There were creatures everywhere and he got caught in the middle. The bonus was that he saved a pregnant woman and her two kids, almost singled handed. Everyone was proud of him. He'd paid a price, but luckily it was mostly bad sprains, bruises, cuts and scrapes.

Another bonus was Abby's reaction. She was doting over him and he was reveling in it. When she put him in her bed and started taking off his clothes, he began to wonder. When she took off her own clothes he was getting a clearer picture. When Abby took his cock in her hands and stroked him to hardness he was pretty sure he knew her reasons.

As he and Abby made love, her looking every bit an angel above him, Connor was no longer afraid to speak the words.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too Connor. Don't ever scare me like that again!"


	60. Coming!

60. "They might forget about us, love," whispered Connor, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I highly doubt that, Conn," replied Abby, even as she started pulling down her jeans and knickers. She steadied her palms against the tree and spread her legs. She felt Connor at her entrance and then he was inside her, filling her up and thrusting slowly. There was an anomaly half a mile west, but they'd been out in the forest all night without seeing a single predator. Connor's fingers were between her legs, rubbing her clit as he fucked her more urgently.

"CONNOR! ABBY!" came Cutter's voice, shouting at them from a distance. "The anomaly's closed! Time to go!"

"COMING!" the pair shouted back, and they were.


	61. Late

61. "Damn, I have to go," said Connor as he reluctantly sat up. He was about to get out of bed when Abby grabbed his wrist.

"Please Connor, once more," she bade breathlessly. She was naked like him, but apparently not yet fully satisfied. He looked first to her face as she licked the sweat from the cleft above her lip, then down her dewed body to the bite marks he'd left on her breasts and nipples. His gaze went lower to the cleft between her open thighs and he felt himself becoming aroused once more at the sight of her swollen sex, soaked with his last release.

"I... I have a meeting with Burton..." he stammered. "I shouldn't be late."

Abby smirked, sliding her fingers between her pink nether lips and rubbing herself. Connor gulped. "You can't be a little bit late?" She brought her fingers, coated with both their spendings, to her mouth and licked them.

"Fuck..."

"Yes please."

Connor forgot all about his meeting and climbed on top of Abby, sheathing himself back inside her wet heat.


	62. Welcome Home

62. Abby's mouth was currently stretched around Connor's thick cock. She felt him hit the back of her throat and she relaxed, taking him all the way down. She swallowed repeatedly and Connor's fist beat against the seat in the back of the SUV.

Becker and the soldiers were locking down the anomaly and Abby and Connor were left to wait in the SUV. They'd been back in this world from the Cretaceous for less than and hour and the good mood of finally being home was definitely palpable in Abby's case. The euphoria inside her had taken shape in the form of lust and Connor was the lucky recipient.

She continued to suck him hard and lave him with her tongue until he released with a groan. She pulled off him with a pop and immediately was kissing him.

"Welcome home, Connor," she said with a smile.

"Welcome home, Abby," he replied, pulling her close. They saw the soldiers were returning and he frowned. "The first chance I get, I'm returning the favour."

"I know you will."


	63. Holding On

63. Hot steaming water coursed over their bodies, twined together, grasping and tasting, and then he was inside of her. Abby sighed contendly and held herself as close to Connor as possible. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. He steadied himself with one hand on the tiles behind Abby while the other clutched her buttock with a bruising grip.

Abby tightened her hold on him and let her tears come. They'd been so close to losing each other today and this act was an affirmation of life. The ARC was dangerous and unpredictable, yet somehow they'd always managed to survive the worst. As they climaxed together she pushed away her fears for the future and held him for the present.


	64. Weekend

64. "Wholeheartedly concur with you on that one," said Abby with a smile and a sigh. On the massage table next to her, Jess giggled.

"They really are very sweet boys," said the young tech.

"But so unruly. Sometimes you just have to show them who's boss."

"That's my favourite part." The women sighed contentedly as their slaves continued to massage their nude bodies. The orgy last night had left both women with a few sore spots. The massages helped.

"Well, I think it's time for another round, don't you?" Abby sat up and unhooked her slave's leash from the table leading him away.

"I agree." Jess did the same and tugged her man along. The two women shared a passionate kiss before going in separate directions, leading their slaves by the leashes attached to the collars around their necks.

Connor and Becker shared a look of panic between them. When their girlfriends has suggested a little weekend away at an exclusive resort this was defintely not what they'd had in mind. However the naked bodies of the women, all oiled up, more than made up for their misgivings.


	65. Garden of Eden

65. "This is getting to be a bad habit of ours Connor," said Abby as she lay in a naked sweaty heap on the floor of the menagerie. Since implementing her new suggestions to turn the giant space into a tropical biosphere they'd been spending way too much time in the company of the creatures as well as all the prehistoric flora that grew rampant.

"You weren't complaining after that first orgasm, love," Connor replied. He relaxed beside her, equally as naked and sweaty as her with a soft bed of moss underneath them. "Or the second, or third, or forth, _or_ the fifth!" They were tucked out of view under a tree with Rex flying around above them. He landed on a branch and another shower of pink glittery pollen rained down on them. "I'm not exactly complaining, I'm just saying that I think we're getting distracted from work." The pollen suffused their skin, making them tingle and the urge to mate rise up again.

"Normally I'd care, but..." He gestured to his new erection, covered in the pink pollen. He rolled on top of Abby and sheathed himself back inside her hot pussy, coating her with more pollen and starting the cycle up again. There'd be no getting them apart for at least another three hours. Productivity had gone _way_ down at the ARC since the trees at flowered. The menagerie was like the Garden of Eden. Even Sid and Nancy had a nest of hatchlings. Connor and Abby were writhing as one, moaning and grunting, when Becker and Matt happened upon the scene.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Becker. Abby and Connor turned to look at their friends, but their hips kept grinding against each other. "But we haven't seen Lester all day, have you..."

"Follow the path to the orange tree with the purple leaves then hang a right. He's cuddling with the mammoth again," said Abby, giving Connor's bare arse a squeeze.

"Hey guys!" Connor called as the two men walked away. "Watch out for the..." The giant blue flower to the left of Matt and Becker exploded silver pollen in their faces. The two men coughed then caught each other's eye.

"Nevermind!" said Connor. "It's too late..." He went back to fucking Abby while Matt and Becker went to find their own cozy corner.


	66. I'll Show You Who's Master!

66. "Connor, I swear it's the truth," said Abby, her face open and honest. Connor was doubting her sincerity. Abby gave him a stern look. "Babe, I'm serious. There's nothing sexually that I wouldn't let you do to me."

Connor rummaged around in their 'treasure chest' and brough out something Abby hadn't see before. Here eyes widened and she gulped. "What about this? Would you let me use this on you?" asked Connor.

"Sure... sure, yep. Of course. If you like."

"Really? Hmm, good to know. I'll file that away for later." He reached in and brought out a second item. "How's about this?"

Abby's jaw dropped and she involuntarily crossed her legs. "Um... oh wow. Uh..." Connor arched his eyebrow at her and defiantly Abby sat herself up straight and looked him in the eye. "I would absolutely let you use that one me." Connor snickered at her, not believing her for a second. "In fact I insist we try it out right this very second!"

"What? Seriously?"

Abby stripped herself bare and lay down, spreading her legs wide. "Do it, Connor. I'll show you who's the master of this dungeon!"


	67. Red Trousers of DOOM!

67. Connor had been worming his way into Abby's heart since the day he wormed his way into her flat. That had been years ago and now Abby could no longer deny the fact that she'd fallen for him.

They'd been sent to investigate a creepy old house where strange creature activity had been reported. The ginger cop had put a damper on things, but they weren't the sort to give up so easily. Jenny had gone off somewhere, leaving Abby and Connor alone to explore the house. It was rather spooky, but she liked it. It was fun. It was also time to have some fun with Connor.

She glanced down at his ass in those tight red skinny jeans and felt moisture flood between her legs. Those trousers left nothing to the imagination. Quietly as she could, Abby stepped out of her boots and stripped off her leggings and knickers, then put her boots back on. She snuck off to the reception room with the big fireplace and screamed Connor's name in mock panic.

Connor came running to her rescue, but instead of finding her in peril, he found her leaning back against the fireplace with her skirt bunched up around her waist and her fingers stroking between her wet pussy lips. Connor stared at her in shock and Abby smiled as she witnessed the bulge in those too tight trousers strain against the zipper. He didn't speak, even as she approached and freed his erection from those red jeans. She stroked him and his eyes fluttered closed. His cock was thick and long and she desperately wanted it inside her.

She pulled him down to the floor and he didn't need any more encouragement. He penetrated her slowly, letting her adjust to his size a little at a time. When he was fully seated Abby groaned loudly and locked her legs around his waist. Connor was a sure and eager lover, taking her with powerful thrusts. His stamina was incredible and they fucked on the floor for nearly an hour before Connor finally jerked and released inside her. He'd given Abby more orgasms than she could count and she was sweaty and satiated beneath him.

"Abby..." Connor spoke tentatively. "What was that all about?"

Abby smiled up at him. "I really like those trousers, Conn. You should wear them more often."


	68. Quest

68. Within a few minutes and with a practiced, infallible technique, Connor had her coming hard while she screamed.

He pressed his fingers hard against her g-spot and stroked back and forth over it rapidly. All the while he continued to suckle greedily on her clitoris.

Abby squirmed, jerked and keened again. It was good thing her arms and legs were secured to the bed posts, otherwise he was sure to get kicked in the head. She pulled on the unbreakable silk chords and screamed again as he wrought another orgasm from her sweat drenched body. He could do this for hours and not tire of it. Which was a good thing, as his intent was to torture her with this same treatment until she literally passed out.

He crooked his fingers inside her and rubbed her sweet bundle of nerves while gently worrying her clit with his teeth. Abby made a sound he'd never heard before, low and animal. It was obviously a good one as his hand was suddenly drenched with a torrent of her juices. Hmmm, this was new and very exciting. His Abby did like a little pain with her pleasure afterall.

He soothed her with his tongue and she pulled on the bonds that held her down. She'd lost the ability to speak and that pleased him. After a few minutes of gentle sweeps from his tongue, he pressed exceptionally hard against her g-spot again and once again assaulted her clit.

Her scream rattled the windows and her core seized so tightly her was sure his fingers would break. She shook and sobbed and then went limp. He'd succeeded, she was out cold. Connor withdrew his hand and checked her over. Her breathing was even and strong. She was fine. He cleaned her up and untied her, then gathered her up in his arms. She came too eventually and kissed him deeply, thanking him for the pleasure he'd given her.


	69. Living Well Is The Best Revenge

69. "Do you really want me to do this here and now Connor? Because I will," said Abby as she gave his aching cock a good hard squeeze through his jeans. "They _will_ see us. I'll ask you again. Do you want this?"

Connor's cry hitched in his throat and he nodded vigorously. Abby kissed his mouth ever so gently and unzipped him. She reached inside and brought his cock out, pleasantly surprised by how heavy it was in her hand. He was a very well endowed boy. When they got back to the flat she was going to take full advantage of him, but for right now she was going to help Connor Temple prove to the world that he could get himself a hot blonde and that he wasn't still the geek that got bullied, beaten and demoralized back in school.

She gave him a few good strokes to get him fully erect before dropping to her knees. She grasped his girth and enclosed him in her mouth. She took as much of him as she could, caved in her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down the length of him. When he hit the back of her throat, she took him down a little more. She was thorough and efficient and within a few minutes he was spilling his seed down her throat. Abby swallowed and drank him down.

She pulled off him with a wet slurp and gave his cock a kiss before tucking him back into his jeans and zipping him up. She stood up and brushed off her knees and gave him a deep tonsil cleaning kiss. She took his hand in hers and together they walked off the football field back towards their flat.

"Are they still watching?" Abby asked. Connor looked back over his shoulder at the group of men who'd been playing football, among whom who had also been his worst tormenters in school. Their collective jaws were on the ground. Connor smiled and turned back to Abby.

"Yep," was his reply.

"Good. Don't every forget, Connor, that you _are_ worthy."

"Thanks Abby, I know that was a sacrifice for you."

"Pfft! Sacrifice, nothing! I like you Connor. A lot. And when we get home I'm going to show you just how much!"


	70. An Emoticon Is Worth A Thousand Words

70. _XD..._

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, she hit reply on her phone.

_Connor, stop sending me weird texts. I have no bloody clue what you're trying to say_. Abby hit send and huffed out a breath. She was out on an anomaly call, but it was borning as hell. There were no creatures to be found and the anomaly was already locked down, but Matt thought they should wait a little while just in case. Connor was back at the ARC in his new lab. She still hated that he'd taken the job for Prospero, but at least he'd told her about it instead of doing what Burton asked and kept it a secret. Her phone beeped and she looked at the new text from her boyfriend.

_:P_

Abby snarled in frustration. She texted him back. _Stop it, you're being a pill._

A few seconds later he replied. _(_!_)_

Abby replied, _WTF Connor?_

_({})_

Abby was getting fed up. _Stop it! I have no clue what you're on about!_

A few seconds later, _( . )( . )_ followed shortly after by _O===3_

Abby growled and just about threw her phone through the anomaly. _Connor if you don't stop this childish behavior I won't have sex with you for a week!_

Abby thought she'd seen the last of his cryptic texts until ten minutes later another came through. This one had a picture attached. She opened the picture and her jaw dropped. He'd texted her a picture of his erect cock. Suddenly all the texts became pictures in her head and it all made sense. She smiled and looked around. The were no one in sight. She pulled open her shirt and pushed her bra aside and snapped a picture of her breast and sent it to him.


	71. Meanwhile, In the Temple Dungeon

71. Abby whimpered, but arched and squirmed towards his voice, desperate for him to touch her. He slipped two fingers into her sopping wet pussy and pumped her for a few seconds, but not nearly long enough as Abby growled in frustration when he withdrew.

"Behave Abby," cautioned Connor. "Or you won't be allowed to come."

Abby quieted down and flexed her fingers around the bed frame to which she was handcuffed. She was face down to the bed, resting on her forearms with her knees under her and her arse up in the air. Her mouth was stretched around the ball gag and she was drenched in sweat. This scenario had actually been her fantasy rather than Connor's, but he was happy to play along. She shivered when he licked over the red flesh of her rear end. He stood back and delivered another hard thwack across her bottom with the paddle. She screamed behind her gag and fresh tears sprung from her eyes. Another blow landed on her quivering globes and she shook. The pain was magnificent and the more Connor paddled her the more aroused she became.

"What's say we venture just a little bit lower? It's time don't you think?"

Abby nodded her head. They'd been building up to this for the past half hour. The cheeks of her ass were swollen and red. The flesh was hot to the touch and every time Connor licked it, the cooling sensation was pure glorious torture.

"Spread your legs a little, love and get that cute lil' arse of yours higher for me. I'm not going to be gentle, Abby. I'm going to keep it up until you have your orgasm. I'll stop now if you want. Do you still want to continue?" Abby nodded vigorously and wiggled her rear at him. She moved her knees apart and curved her spine to raise her bum up as high as she could. "Here it comes."

Connor drew back and landed the paddle firmly across her ass, but especially her pussy. She screamed and the tears flowed freely. This was all she wanted. Just a few more blows and she knew she'd be coming hard. Another thwack hit her labia and she squealed, her hands rattling the bedframe. Her breath came in heavy pants and she groaned. Connor palmed her sore pussy, coating his hand with her juices and spread the moisture across her arse and thighs. He spanked her again, and again and once more in rapid succession. Her nether lips looked a bit swollen and he was concerned, but Abby growled at him and gave him a stern look over her shoulder. He steeled himself and let the paddle fly. After four more blows she exploded in an intense orgasm. Connor watched in fascination as her sex pulsed rhythmically and copious amounts her juices ran down her thighs. Connor set the paddle aside and climbed on to bed behind her and eased his erect cock into her sore and aching sex. Abby instantly orgasmed again and pushed back at him. He fucked her hard and fast until they both climaxed.

Afterwards Abby lay on her stomach next to Connor, her rear end still red and swollen. "You're not going to be able to sit for a week," Connor laughed.

"I know, that was the point. Everytime I do sit I'll be reminded of this night. Thanks, Conn, you're the best."

"You too, babe. My turn tomorrow?"

"Oh definitely!"


	72. Fresh Air

72. "I'm gonna go do some work outside," groaned Abby. "It's oppressive in here." Connor looked up from where he'd been tinkering with his new invention. Abby was right. The air was recycled and there weren't any windows. This new ARC felt like they were down in a bunker. The fluorescent lights weren't much help either. She got up and stretched and picked up her laptop.

"Abby wait!" Connor called. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and followed quickly after her. "Mind if I join you? I have to write up my progress report for Philip." Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean for our boss whose name I'm not allowed to mention in present company."

Abby's expression softened. "That would be nice."

He took her hand in his and together they went up in the lift to the top floor of the building and then up the stairs to the roof. It wasn't exactly a paradise, but at least it was outdoors. Abby sat herself down on a cement block and Connor sat next to her. They typed away on their computers for a while as the wind whipped their hair around. As the minutes passed they inched closer and closer to each other until their legs were touching. They turned and looked at each other and fell into a natural and deeply passionate kiss. Their computers were quickly set aside and they wrapped their arms around each other, their make-out session quickly reaching a feverish level.

"Abby... I want you," Connor gasped as he kissed her throat.

"Here?" she asked, biting his earlobe. "Connor..."

"Please!"

"How?"

Connor hurriedly undid his belt and button, then unzipped. He brought his already hard cock out before reaching for Abby's clothes. He got his hand inside her trousers and eased his finger between her soft folds, then inside her. Abby whimpered and the muscles of her pussy clenched involuntarily around his invading finger. Once he was convinced she was wet enough to receive him, he pulled her into his lap with her facing away from him. He tugged her trousers and panties down just enough to expose her. He lifted her up and eased her down on his length. Abby whimpered again and he split her open and filled her to capacity. She felt the sharp edges of his zipper bite into her labia as he settled her in his lap. Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and held her firmly in place. Abby wanted to spread her legs to make the pressure less intense, but Connor wouldn't let her. Her belly quivered and her core felt like she was on fire.

"Now love, listen," Connor whispered, his lips at her ear. "Tense your muscles around me as hard as you can and hold 'em, got it? Don't release 'em not matter what."

His commanding tone aroused her like nothing before. Abby nodded her head and closed her eyes. She took a breath and squeezed him. She tightened her vaginal muscles as hard as she could and held him firm. Connor groaned loudly and hugged her.

"Yes Abby! Just like that. Hold it... hold it. Tighter. Tighter Abby!" Abby did as he asked and her breathing became hard and heavy. This was too much, too intense, she had to release, but Connor kept snarling in her ear to clench tighter. She felt herself begin to sweat and her pussy ache as she kept trying to do as he asked. Suddenly it was too much and her body was out of her control. The orgasm was so intense and so deep inside her it was bordering painful. She sobbed and screamed into the wind as she shook. Her womb clenched down and the sensation rippled all the way to her knees. Connor closed his teeth over her jacket covered shoulder and exploded inside her with heavy, continuos spurts as she milked him for every drop.

When it was over Abby felt like she'd run a marathon. She slumped forwards over her knees and trembled. Connor rubbed her back and her cunt kept spasming around his softening cock.

"Where on earth did you come up with _that_?" Abby asked.

"Read about it, wanted to see if it worked," was his reply. He dropped his head against her back and sighed.

"And you chose here and now to try it out?"

"Seemed as good as place as any. Did you like it?"

"It's nearly bloody killed me! Of course I did. We should get some fresh air more often!"


	73. Patent Pending

73. "Connor, this is how you've been spending Burton's money?" Abby asked with a smirk. Connor new Burton was off in America for a week and wouldn't be hanging around the ARC getting in his and Abby's way or banishing her from his lab. In his hand Connor held a device no larger than a cell phone. He'd been very excited to show it to her. He'd disconnected the CCTV and made sure everyone was on their lunch break.

"I've more than met expectations. Besides, I've been working on this during me breaks," Connor replied.

"And _instant orgasm_ machine though? Seriously Connor? You have _such _a filthy mind!"

"What? I thought you liked that about me!"

Abby giggled. Connor really was a kinky bastard and she actually _loved_ that about him. "You don't think it'll work? Why do think I've brought you here? You're gonna be my test subject."

"Fine. What do I have to do. It takes a woman a little while to... UGH!" Connor had marched forwards and shoved the device right against her sex and pressed a button. Abby orgasmed in less than one second. Her core spasmed and clenched endlessly as pleasure coursed through her entire body. He pressed harder and Abby's pleasure expanded exponentially. She grabbed his shoulders to keep herself on her feet and she experienced wave after wave of intense sexual pleasure. He kept her coming for five whole minutes before he turned the device off. She slumped against him, utterly shattered. He waited a few minutes for her to recover and did it again. Abby sobbed as another massive orgasm enveloped her. This time he waited ten minute before stopping.

"Sonic waves and electricity, calibrated to bring on instant orgasm. I'm going to patent it. What do you think?"

Abby looked up at him through glassy eyes, then lunged for the device.

"Gimme! Mine!"


	74. Morning After

74. Connor awoke and stretched out his sore body. The memories of the night before assailed him. He and Abby had slept together for the first time last night. It was after Cutter's funeral and the near disastrous anomaly call that followed. They'd come home and amidst tears of grief and the stress of surviving another incursion they'd come together. It had been passionate, intense and they'd done it several times before exhaustion claimed them. Connor turned on to his side and smiled. She was still with him. She'd spent the night with him. Granted, it was her bed they were in, but she'd still stayed. She looked peaceful, belying the truth of their lives. Tentatively he reached out to touch her face. She opened her eyes and he drew his hand away.

"Morning," she spoke softly, smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied, suddenly very nervous. Abby saw his reaction and quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Last night was wonderful Connor. It helped so much."

"Yeah? Really?"

"Yes. Was it the same for you?"

"Oh yes! Yes Abby! It was the best night of m'life!"

She giggled. "I'm glad youre still here. I hoped you'd be here when I woke up... and maybe you can be tomorrow too?"

Connor smiled, tears shimmering in his eyes. He touched her face. "And every morning after that."


	75. Bounce

75. "Abby _please_ stop!" Connor begged. Abby giggled and kept on bouncing on the bed. "Just because you got a good night's rest, doesn't mean I did!" Connor covered his head with his hands and arms and groaned. His nose was plugged solid, his eyes were itchy and his throat was scratchy. They were leaving the hotel as soon as check out time rolled around and moving to somewhere with lovely synthetic, hypoallergenic linens and pillows. Abby understood and did feel bad for him, but until it was time to go she was going to enjoy the down comforter and the feather pillows.

"Oh come on!" Abby laughed. "I'm sorry you're all allergic, but this is fun. When was the last time you jumped on the bed? We're on our honeymoon, we're supposed to enjoy it."

"I enjoyed last night, until I started reacting. I'll enjoy it again once I'm loaded up with antihistamines. Until then..." Connor turned over and his words fell away as he watched Abby jumping up and down on the king sized bed. She was naked and her breasts were unrestrained and bouncing. He was hypnotized by the motion. Her supple body jiggled with each landing and her blond hair flew wildly about her head. He'd never been more turned on in all his life. He sat up and as she was coming down he swept her legs out from under her. Abby yelped with surprise as she landed on her back. Giant plumes of feathers poofed out from the bed and floated above them. Connor insinuated his hands between her legs and gently spread her thighs apart. Abby panted, out of breath and invigorated. She smiled up at him and pulled him on top of her. He gave her a smoldering look and sought her lips with his. He turned his head at the last second and sneezed. He moved off her quickly as he was seized by an allergy attack. He kept on sneezing repeatedly for more than a minute. Abby sighed and rubbed his back.

"Come on then, into she shower with you and then we'll go to the chemist's," said Abby as she sat up. He looked positively miserable. He nodded his head and made his way to the bathroom. Abby admired his bare bottom as he walked away from her. She sighed. She did feel for him, but she wasn't to know that the hotel she'd picked for their wedding night was decked out with feathers. The first hour in the bed had been wonderful until the feathers had gotten to him. She heard the shower start and for a moment she thought to join him. A feather floated down in front of her eyes and landed in her lap. Abby stood up again and resumed her jumping on the bed, promising to herself she'd make it up to Connor later.


	76. Taking Possession

76. Abby had no intention of stopping. She marched right up to Caroline Steele and grabbed her by the hair. Abby dragged the flailing woman down the stairs, opened the front door and tossed her out into the street.

"Don't come back here again or I'll eat your heart right out of your chest! Connor is MINE!" snarled Abby. She slammed the door closed and dead bolted it. She made a mental note to get the locks changed, just in case. Abby had waited too long to hear a man confess that he loved her and even though it had come when she'd been dangling over the side of a cliff, the words had still been said. Sure, things were awkward now and Connor had tried to back track, but Caroling interrupting them had been the last straw!

She marched back up the stairs, pulling off her clothes as she went. By the time she reached the still dumbfounded Connor she was completely naked. Connor's eyes bulged out of his head and he stared at her in awe. She was still chilled from her time underwater and she shivered. Her nipples tightened to hard points and her skin broke out in goose flesh. She wiped away the streaks of black mascara from her eyes and gave Connor a hard glare.

"You were saying something about how you felt about me?" Abby asked pointedly.

"Um... I... I... said... said that I loved you," Connor stammered. He felt his cock get hard and Abby smiled when she saw his trousers tighten.

"That's what I thought." She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him along with the same force with which she'd thrown Caroline out. She took him to her room and tossed him on the bed. "Now show me."


	77. A Good Night's Sleep

77. She was just about asleep when the knock came to her door. Sleepily she stumbled towards it. She found Connor on the other side looking bleary-eyed and sheepish.

"Hi Abby," he said meekly. "I'm sorry, but can I sleep in your room?"

"What's wrong with your bed?" she asked, looking him over. He looked pretty cute in just his boxers and his vest. She supressed the traitorous compulsion to cuddle him. "It's between Stephen and Cutter's up in the loft. They snore, Abby, like freight trains. It's a long hike to the anomaly site tomorrow and I need my sleep. Please?" They were spending the night at the last hotel, a 14th century converted barn, at the edge of the French Alps before it turned into 'no man's land' and they had to rough it. "Please?"

She sighed and tugged him inside. "Fine."

"Thank you! I'll kip on the floor."

"Nonsense, I've got a big bed, you take the left side. The floor's freezing. These old places are drafty."

"The... the bed? With you?" She was already back under the covers with her head on the pillow. He nervously climbed in next to her, leaving a good three feet between them. He was never going to get to sleep now that he was so close to Abby. She was only wearing a tiny pair of knickers and a bare strip of a vest that barely came down over her breasts. Damn, he was getting hard just imagining.

"Connor, you'll never get to sleep if you keep twitching like that."

"Sorry... sorry... just, never been in a bed with a woman before." He cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth.

"Never?"

"Um... no."

"Hmm. But you've had sex before, right?"

What on earth compelled him to tell her the truth, he'd never know. Not for million years. "No."

"No?" He shook his head, unable to look at her now, embarassed beyond belief. When he felt her inching closer, he whimpered. When her hand settled on the tented sheets that covered his erection he groaned.

"What about a blow? Ever had your cock sucked?" she asked. Connor could feel the heat of her breath on his cheek. He shook his head to indicate no. Moments later she was pulling the covers away. Her hand went inside his boxers and wrapped around the base of his cock. She pulled him out and pressed a kiss to his cheek before shifting lower.

"Abby... I... I..."

"Shhh, Connor." With that she descended and envelopped him in the wet heat of her mouth.

Connor whistled merrily as he hiked up the trail ahead of the others, occasionally glancing back to smile at Abby.

"What's got him so cheery?" grumbled Stephen, who'd been wakened repeatedly throughout the night by Cutter's snoring. The professor lagged behind, having had little sleep himself thanks to Stephens nasal rumblings.

"Nothing like a good night's sleep to energize you for the day," said Abby as she quickened her pace to catch up with Connor.


	78. Anchor

78. "Connor! Stop for two seconds would you?" Abby begged, exasperated. He was practically tearing his hair out. When he got like this, in the grips of his own mad genius, she got a little scared for him. He'd cracked the anomaly's enigma and it had rocked him to his core. He was eager to run off and tell all to Philip Burton, but Abby was certain that would be a mistake. She needed to calm him down, get him to see things her way.

"Abby... this is too much. It's too much! Cutter was right. Oh god... what about the future? The world... if the anomalies..." he babbled, pacing all over the flat.

Abby'd had enough. She marched over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and fused her mouth to his. After a few seconds he succumbed and melted into her kiss. She unbuckled his belt and his trousers and reached inside. She stroked him to hardness and little by little he relaxed under her ministrations.

"There, better now?" she asked as she undressed him. He nodded his head and abandoned himself to whatever she wanted. She took him to the bedroom and lay him down. She disrobed and climbed atop him. She took him inside her and rode him gently until he was sobbing with need and vibrating with lust. When he finally let go and released deep inside her, Connor was himself again.

Afterwards she cuddled him close and they spoke quietly. In the end, Connor agreed with Abby. Danny's warning about Burton must've meant something. They'd keep this to themselves and find out the real reasons for the nefarious man's interest in the anomalies.

Regaining his senses and his confidence, Connor pulled Abby beneath his body and made her his just as she'd made him hers.


	79. Lunch Break

79. Connor sobbed out his relief as she took him down fully all the way to the root.

They'd been after each other all day long. That stupid twit of an assistant of his called April was always in the way, obviously a plant by Burton. She had neither him nor especially Abby fooled.

Abby groaned from deep down in her belly. She loved Connor with all her heart for his many fine qualities, but even she'd admit, he had an amazing cock. It was long and very thick and made her hurt just a little, enough to heighten her pleasure exponentially.

April had gone for lunch and Abby and Connor had finally found a moment's peace for a shag. The ARC was largely empty during the lunch hour and they were unlikely to be disturbed. Abby rode Connor vigorously as he bucked up into her, his hands squeezing her naked breasts. The surface of the work station was hard and unyielding, but it made for great sex.

"Connor! I brought you lunch," sing-songed April as she came back into the lab. "Oh my god!"

Abby looked over in the other woman's direction, smirked and rode Connor just a little bit harder.


	80. Vee Have Vays of Making You Talk!

80. Connor gasped, gripped the bedposts and squeezed his eyes shut. Meanwhile Abby secured the cock ring in place at the base of his erection.

"There we go," she smiled, watching as his length thickened with the extra pressure. She picked up her little whip and gave his length a few well aimed strikes. Connor whimpered and squirmed on the bed. "Ah ah ah. Stay still. Now, tell me about what Burton's got you working on..."

_Fifteen minutes and several lashes with the whip later... _

Connor wept with relief when Abby removed the cock ring. His member was dark in colour and covered in slight striations from where the whip had landed. Abby straddled him and sunk her wet pussy down on him. He smiled and relished the combined pleasure and pain. He'd never had any intention of keeping secrets from Abby, but this was a lot more fun a way for him to have her extract them.


	81. Inked

81. She'd held his hand as he'd whimpered and winced through the process. A tattoo was not the most agonizing pain in the world, despite what he said. In the end, Connor endured and she was rewarded with having the kanja of her name inked into the skin over his heart forever.

He'd done it happily, because he loved her, but by the gods it hurt. That being said, it seemed to have a unique affect on Abby. Everytime she saw it, she was over come with the need to have some sort of sexual congress with him. It got her hot, just for him.

As he lay slumped on the couch with his cock down Abby's throat as she vigorously sucked up and down his length, he made a mental note to shred all his shirts.


	82. Pupil

82. "Purely for fun you understand," explained Abby. "And there's got to be trust, which we have. There's nothing I won't let him do to me, especially what I told you he did to me last night."

"Really? But doesn't it hurt for days afterwards?" Jess asked, completely mortified. Abby had no problem talking about the kinkier side of her sex life with Connor. The pair of them could do anything to each other in or out of the bedroom and nothing was off limits or too sacred. That being said, Jess was pretty innocent and couldn't fathom even a fraction of the things Abby let Connor do to her.

"That's the point. If you do it right, Jess, pain and pleasure are the same thing."

"I... I don't know."

"Give yourself some time and maybe ask Becker why he likes to stroke the barrels of his guns so much." With a wink Abby left her, off to take the elevator up to Connor's lab to entice him for a quick shag. As Connor's new assistant April got in with her, Abby rolled her eyes. Here they went again. As the other woman started her diatribe about Abby being a distraction, Abby thought back to the night before and Connor's cock up her arse while he fucked her with a vibrator. If only they knew...


	83. Flatmates

83. When his breath rushed from his body, Connor fainted. Abby sighed and licked the last drops of his semen from her lips. She knew she gave the best blow jobs in the world but actually causing Connor to faint was a new best for her. As he lay prone and vulnerable in the living room of her flat, she went about stripping him bare, even taking off his fingerless gloves.

He remained unconscious long enough for her to drag him to the bedroom and shackle him to the bedposts. He slowly came to a short while later.

Connor's head was foggy and he was shivering. He suddenly remembered what had occurred. He'd come upstairs with the last load of boxes from his vacated flat, pleased with himself for worming his way into Abby's. He'd asked where he was going to be allowed to sleep and she'd answered him by snogging the life out of him... and then she'd dropped to her knees.

Abby had given him a blow job. They'd know each other less than a week and she had sucked his cock. And then he'd fainted. Oh. That was embarrassing. However, what was infinitely more embarrassing was realizing he was stark naked and shackled to a bed. He looked up and there she was, naked as he, but with a studded leather collar around her neck and a whip in her hands.

"I think, Connor Temple, you're going to get more than you bargained for when you blackmailed your way into my flat," she purred.


	84. May The Force Be With You

84. Abby was at the mercy of Connor and his depraved imagination. Fortunately his imagination didn't go much beyond a little role playing. The Princess Leia metal bikini was sexy and she knew she looked amazing in it. She wasn't sure what to expect from their evening of sex games, but she was excited. She'd expected to meet Han Solo... but when she emerged from the bedroom and saw Connor dressed as R2D2... oh well, she had promised him whatever he wanted...


	85. Two Made One

85. They were marked. Each other's. Forever.

But there were no scars, no tattoos. By their outward appearance they were no different than anyone else, but to Connor and Abby it was evident in every breath, every move, every touch.

Each time they came together, another part of one became the other's and vice versa. Colours bleeding into one. They felt it down to their bones - two souls made one.


	86. Something New

86. Abby could sense he was nervous, poor guy. She assured the trembling Connor that it wouldn't hurt if he relaxed and let her to her job. He nodded his head and climbed on to the bed, presenting his bare arse to her. He didn't dare look back at her, he was too scared.

Abby knew she had to go gently, otherwise he'd get himself hurt. She only wanted to please him, but she knew his boundaries needed to be pushed. She got her gear on and climbed up behind him.

"Just let go, Conn. Just feel. Relax. I love you," she cooed at him as her lubed fingers probed.

He was tense at first, but soon relented and inch by inch accepted the faux cock into his arse. Abby's breath hitched as the phallus inside her stroked her sweet spot.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes... fuck me Abby!" he groaned. Abby withdrew and surged forward. Connor howled in pleasure, and so did she. Oh yes, this was the beginning of something spectacular between them.


	87. Too Much

87, She bucked wildly in total ectasy with the first orgasm; and the second and the third. But by the time Connor's was encouraging her to her seventh, Abby was a sobbing mess. She knew he had phenomenal stamina, but this was beyond her wildest imagination. Her bones felt like jelly and she was drenched in her sweat, tears and come. Every nerve in her body was on fire, everything both hurt and tingled with pleasure.

Connor continued to pound her core, his fingers deftly manipulating her clitoris and nipples. Half of her wanted to beg him to stop, the other wanted it to never ever end. She wondered if it was possible to die from orgasms. If he didn't come soon, she just might find out.

He forced one more climax from her and Abby nearly blacked out. Connor surged into her for the last time and mercifully came. He eased himself our of her sore channel and gathered her up in his arms, soothing her with kisses and words of love.

"Was it too much?" he asked.

"Yes... yes it was," she replied against his chest.

"Will you let me do it again?"

"Yes... oh god yes..."


	88. Book Burning

88. When Abby came home to their shared flat and observed Connor, trembling with nerves with a book clutched to his chest, Abby became suspicious. She asked him what the matter was and he just squeaked when he tried to speak and his face turned beet red. They hadn't been together long, just two weeks and in the wake of Professor Cutter's death. Connor was still terrified that she loved him back and while instinctually he was a fantastic lover, he was still very new to having sex regularly. Abby held out her hand and demanded he hand over the book. He did so reluctantly and a smile spread across her face as she saw the cover.

"The Kama Sutra? Really Connor?" Abby giggled. He looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"S... sorry... nev... nevermind. I was just thinking maybe... just forget... forget about it," he stammered. Abby opened the book and started flipping through it.

"Page 56. We'll start there."

"Wh... what?"

"You forget that Yoga comes from the same place as the stuff in this book, Conn. I think I can get my legs to to this." Connor squeaked again and Abby grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

_Two hours and five positions later..._

"Oh this looks interesting! Look here Abbs, page 102!" said Connor excitedly. "Let's do this one!"

Abby groaned as Connor started manipulating her body into the correct position. She was pretty sure her legs had stopped working, and she still hadn't recovered her voice. She knew Connor would find his confidence eventually, she just didn't think it would be all at once, with endless energy and in so many different positions. Sure enough though, he had a brand new erection and as he eased it back into her slick, aching sex Abby whimpered and moaned. As another powerful orgasm engulfed her, she made a mental note to burn the book before she died of exhaustion!


	89. Kitty

89. "Mmm, I am one happy pusscat," purred Abby as she licked the milky white from her lips and chin. Connor chuckled, all glassy eyed and soporiphic.

"That's 'cause you got the cream, love," Connor replied. He was utterly spent. He was certain she'd literally sucked the life out of him via his cock.

"Mmm hmm. What kitty wants, kitty gets. And right now, kitty wants to use her claws." Abby emphasized her wish by scoring her nails down his torso hard enough to leave red welts and blood. Connor cried out at her aggressive behavior and grew a little fearful at the feral look in her eyes. He was hard again in a instant. "Kitty's got fangs too." As she bared her teeth to him and took his cock in her hand, Connor became very very scared indeed.


	90. Primal Urges

90. "GUH!" grunted Abby as Connor mounted her from behind. She grabbed on to whatever she could to steady herself and in the case of their little hutch in an amongst the underbrush of the Cretaceous, it was the root of the big tree against which they made their camp.

There was a window once a month where Abby was certain they could get away with having sex and her not falling pregnant and Connor always took full advantage. She bit into her bottom lip and screwed her eyes shut tight. It was always a little painful at the beginning with accepting Connor's substantial girth into her body, but that burning stretch as he entered her had become a familiar and welcome one. Pain with her pleasure suited Abby just fine. She loved it when he possessed her so dominantly.

His pace was brutal and punishing. It was all Abby could do to not topple over into the dirt as he pounded her core mercilessly. By nightfall he'd be tender and reverent, but the first time was always animalistic. She supposed living amongst the creatures had opened him up to his primal urges. He grasped her hips and pulled her onto his thick cock as he speared her again and again. His grunt and snarls filled her ears and Abby wondered if her sweet, loving Connor disappeared completely sometimes.


	91. Love, Trust and A Dungeon

91. "I would never have touched anything vaguely approaching BDSM before I met you Connor," said Abby as he secured her wrists and ankles to the rack. He slid the electro wand into her tight pussy until it disappeared inside her completely.

"Is that true? You were the one who suggested we experiment!" replied Connor. He went about clamping her nipples and clitoris and securing them to the lead wires that attached to his little machine.

"I swear. My sex life was fairly vanilla before we got together. Something about you makes me into a complete animal. I want the dirtiest, strangest, kinkiest kinds of sex with you. It's all I think about!"

"I wonder why that is? I admit, I've taken to the whole 'Master Temple' thing like a duck to water, but I never in a million years would've considered it until you came home with the handcuffs and leather riding crop." He approached with the ball gag and Abby opened her mouth for him to secure it in place.

"Before you do... I think I know why."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the only man I've ever loved and the only one I trust."

"Aww, Abby, I love you too. I'd never abuse the trust you've given me." He gave her a languid kiss and then secured the ball gag in place. "Right then, let's see how long my girl can last tonight. Shall we?"

"Yeshh Massterr," came Abby's muffled reply.


	92. Any Place Will Do

92. Rolling her onto her back, Abby laughed and tried to gain control of her breathing. Every nerve in her body was firing as her orgasm continued to roll through her.

Beside her Connor groaned and stretched his aching muscles. They were both absolutely spent and satiated.

"We should should probably get up off the floor at some point," observed Connor.

"Shhhh!" hissed Abby. Connor obeyed her warning and made himself as flat as possible. Their eyes followed Lester as he walked by the window outside his office. Once he passed, Abby rolled on to her stomach, her face just inches from Connor's. "Where are my knickers?"

"Um... oh bugger... up on the desk, hanging from Lester's lamp," whispered Connor in a panicked voice.

"We really have to stop having sex in his office."

"And the armory."

"Matt's asked that we leave his lab alone too."

"Menagerie?"

"Grab my knickers and we'll make for it!"


	93. Nymphomaniac

93. It was such a hard life being engaged to a nymphomaniac, Connor mused to himself. He was having a bit of rest. His refractory period was relatively short, but they'd aleady done it four times tonight.

Abby shuddered and moaned loudly as the large vibrating dildo inside her pussy brought her to yet another orgasm. He could watch her do that all night long. Of course when that couldn't do the trick, Abby had other toys. Their 'treasure chest' was very well stocked.

However Connor knew, as Abby withdrew her fake phallus and straddled his body to sink herself down on his renewed erection that nothing made her come harder than seeing the love he had for her shining in his eyes.


	94. Easiest Thing In The World

94. Abby nodded and swallowed hard. Connor settled himself upon her prone body. She welcome his weight, his soft smile and loving kisses.

This was a big step for her, giving him her consent. Not for sex, that had always been easy for her to say yes to, unfortunately. She regretted so much, but not this, never this. Never him.

As she joined with Connor, locked their gazes and began to move with him she knew saying yes was the best choice she'd ever made. From now on, saying yes to making love with Connor would be the easiest thing in the world.


	95. What Happens in the Cretaceous

95. He gripped his thick cock with his right hand and began to stroke himself up and down. Abby watched in fascination and licked her lips. He really was a magnificent specimen of a man. His body was toned and lithe and that cock of his was long, thick and just beautiful.

Off in the distance a creature roared, but neither one of them paid it any mind. In their shelter by the firelight in the dead of the night, they'd not be disturbed. Privacy in the Cretaceous was easy to come by.

With a sure fist, Connor pumped his cock until he seized and climaxed, coating his hand and thighs with his release.

"Gorgeous," breathed Abby and he smiled at her through hooded eyes.

"Your turn love," he spoke as he cleaned himself up. Abby opened her legs to his view and began to touch herself.


	96. One Too Many

96. The repeated orgasms and Connor's insistance on making her have just one more had Abby weeping and struggling to keep her sanity. His tongue swished, swirled and lapped at her swollen clit and Abby thrashed her head back and forth against the pillow. Her hands clutched the sheets in white knuckled fists and tears flowed freely down the sides of her face.

Connor kept a bruising grip on her body and held her thighs apart even as they quaked and she tried to twist away from the onslaught.

"Please... no more! I can't... I can't..." she pleaded. He'd kept her coming for nearly two hours and it was too much. She was painfully sensitive and just plain exhausted.

Connor ignored her entirely and lashed her clit with the tip of his tongue before enrobing it in the softness of his lips and suckling upon the little bud.

One last orgasm, and it was one to many. Abby saw stars and all her senses exploded before it all went black.

Connor smirked as he pulled away from her sweat drenched body. He checked her pulse and her breathing. She was passed out, but she was fine. He gathered her up in his arms and closed his eyes. They'd sleep for hours to come.


	97. Sway

97. Sat in a chair, Connor's brain shut off completely. All the blood in his body went straight to his cock. He quickly unbuckled his belt, flipped open the button on his trousers and undid the zip. He had to relieve the pressure.

In front of him Abby swayed and writhed naked before his eyes. She moved with the music and touched her body. Soon though she was touching him.

He could smell the arousal on her and nearly taste it on his tongue.

He grabbed for her, but she smacked his hands away.

"Be good Conn. Look only, no touching allowed," she said.

"Abby, please, I'm dying here."

Abby merely laughed at him and continued her seductive dance.


	98. The Marital State

98. "So the verdict?" asked Abby as she climbed off him, letting his softened cock ease out of her body. She collapsed next to him and pressed her lips to his shoulder. "Is married sex better than just engaged sex?"

He could only nod. His chest heaved and his heart pounded in his chest. She'd ridden him into oblivion. He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe she'd cracked his pelvis. They'd been married a total of eight hours and had made love as many times. It seemed as soon as he'd put the wedding band on her finger she'd become a sex fiend. Not that he minded of course. He looked over at her and smiled, big and goofy, then nodded in the direction of his cock.

Abby grinned as his erection returned. As soon as she'd put the ring on his finger, it seemed as if he'd had a perpetual hard on.

"I agree," sighed Abby as she mounted him again. "Definitely the best!"


	99. Distractions

99. "Connor, stop it," hushed Abby, turning his face back to hers and capturing his mouth again for another kiss. She had his attention for all of twenty seconds before he pulled his lips from hers.

"But Abby..." Connor protested.

Abby moved in closer and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Connor moaned and reciprocated. Abby caressed his cheek and scratched at his beard. Their tongues dueled and danced together. Outside the protective shelter of woven tree branches a twig snapped and immediately Connor's attention was back on the world in which they were stranded.

"Might be a predator..." whispered Connor hoarsely, reaching for his spear. Abby sighed and threw another log on the fire. While she appreciated Connor's desire to be her mighty protector, it wasn't necessary. It was winter and most animals had migrated to warmer climates and there were very few major predators left. They'd enhanced their home and it was virtually impenetrable except by the largest of dinosaurs. Furthermore, it was difficult for creatures to pick up their scent due to the smoke of their fire permeating the air. They were as safe as they could possibly be... and Abby was horny.

As Connor scanned the blackness for signs of danger, Abby stripped herself naked. If Connor wasn't up for satisfying her, then she'd take care of it. She began to touch herself and it wasn't long before she was panting and moaning. Connor turned back to her; Abby caught his eye and held his gaze as she orgasmed. In very short order Connor forgot all about the world outside and concentrated on his naked, sweaty woman pleasuring herself. His hand strayed to the zip on his jeans and Abby smiled.


End file.
